


Merry Shitscram

by theangstyace



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Relationships, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstyace/pseuds/theangstyace
Summary: There were many ways to court somebody. Throwing up on their shoes after knowing them for less than an hour, on the other hand, was not the way to do it.For the Sormik Advent calendar day 19. The prompt was "Eggnog"





	Merry Shitscram

**Author's Note:**

> WooHoo! I managed to get this posted with *checks watch* seven minutes to spare from the 20th in my time zone. I kinda just threw this together in the span of a few hours, but hopefully it's coherent. Curse my poor planning skills.

Given his track record of alcohol getting him into issues, Mikleo should’ve just stayed home. 

 

Or at the very least, he should have had the common sense to know that chances are, at a college christmas party, that most, if not all, of the drinks were spiked in one way or another. Curse his weakness for eggnog. 

 

Really, once he figured out that the drinks were spiked, he had only planned on having a couple, then leaving. But, as the night wore on and as Zaveid dragged him from person to person, the first two turned into three. Then, after whomever was in charge of music decided that they could get away with leaving Wham’s rendition of  _ Last Christmas  _ on repeat without a riot ensuing, those three drinks quickly turned into seven. 

 

At this point in the night, it was a surprise that he was still standing. 

 

Currently, he was slurring his way into a conversation with a brunette that suspiciously looked like a someone he shared his Ancient Theology and History class with. 

 

“And that,” Mikleo said, pausing for effect. “Was how I managed to get a pound of cocaine  _ and  _ spent two hundred dollars at Denny’s.” 

 

The brunette chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. “So.. what did you do with it?” 

 

“Uhh… Not exactly sure,” He slurred. The brunette snorted, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

Mikleo giggled, his drunken mind not registering the queasiness that settled in his stomach. He hummed, subconsciously leaning closer, causing the other man to lean back. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. There stood Zaveid, Edna close behind. 

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” He asked, grinning. Edna grabbed his bicep.

  
  
“Sorry if this idiot was bothering you,” She said. “He gets handsy when he’s drunk.”

 

“I am not drunk!” Mikelo protested, whipping his head around to glare at her. Eggnog sloshed over the side of the solo cup in his hand. Zaveid patted his shoulder solemnly. 

 

“No you’re not buddy,” He said. “You’re smashed.” 

 

Mikleo crinkled his nose, finding the queasy feeling he was experiencing earlier much harder to ignore. The brunette smiled, saying something along the lines of hoping he felt better. Wanting to make a good impression, Mikleo opened his mouth to thank him. 

 

Only, instead of words, Mikelo found himself bent over and vomiting. To make it worse, it was all over the brunette's shoes. 

 

Shame. He was kinda cute, too. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night after that was quite fuzzy, certain one second snatches of knowing he did, in fact, make it into his own apartment. 

 

A pounding headache split through his skull, intensified when Edna opened the blinds of his bedroom window. Mikleo pulled his pillow over his head, groaning. Edna sighed, flinging the covers off of him. 

 

“Get up,” She ordered, then took the pillow from him, smacking him with it. “Eizen made breakfast.” 

 

Mikleo lifted his head from the mattress, squinting at his alarm clock, which read  _ 9:15.  _ It was then he decided to tempt fate. 

 

“What.. happened last night?” He asked. Edna snorted, sitting in his desk chair. 

 

“You made a fool of yourself,” She answered. “Like usual.”

 

“How badly?” 

 

“Not much, actually. You just threw up on this guy’s shoes,” She said, crossing her legs. “And before that, you were getting up in his business. Zaveid and I figured we better have gotten involved--" She snorted. "--You were almost crawling on him.” 

 

Well, there goes most of his suspicions confirmed. Although, it felt like there was another thing about this mysterious guy that was itching at the back of his mind. He could vaguely conjure his features, fuzzy at best. 

 

“I recognized him,” Edna said nonchalantly, her mouth quirking at the edges. “I want to say you both share a class or two but I could be wrong.”

 

_ And there it was.  _

 

“Mother _ fucker, _ ” Mikelo groaned, letting his torso fall back onto the mattress with a solid  _ thud. _

 

“Language,” Edna scolded, throwing a tissue box at his prone figure.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, for the next two weeks Mikleo didn’t hear much either from or about the mysterious brunette. It was only after his first class back from break that he formally  _ met  _ the guy. 

 

Okay, bearing in mind that the next time he sees the guy is when he slams into him. It takes him a moment to realize that his books are on the ground. 

 

“Uh, hey, you okay?” A soft voice asked, and,  lo and behold, it’s the brunette from the party. 

 

Mikleo blinked, then bent over across from the other guy, gathering his books up into his arms. They stand, and Mikleo takes the papers the brunette grabbed. 

 

“That’s two hours of sleep and mass amounts of caffeine for ya,” He said, laughing nervously.

 

The brunette studied him for a minute, then recognition crossed over his features. 

 

“Hey, you’re the guy who threw up on my shoes,” He said, although there was no heat to his words.

 

“Yeah…” Mikleo said, embarrassed. “Sorry about that.” 

 

“No worries,” The guy says, laughing it off. “I got the vomit out pretty easily.”

 

Mikleo silently groaned. The guy rubbed his neck. 

 

“Anyways,” He said awkwardly. “My name’s Sorey.”

 

“Uh.. Mikleo.” 

 

Sorey smiled, then dug around in the pocket of his jeans, producing a sharpie. 

 

“Look,” Sorey said, uncapping the sharpie. “You seem like a pretty cool guy… well I mean sober, too. But, well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe talk more, I guess? Go out somewhere? Seems like we’ve got some things in common.” 

 

“We share a class together,” Mikleo snorted. Sorey pouted jokingly. 

 

“Well, besides that,” He said. “The offer still stands. Maybe we can go out and talk some more, preferably when you’ve gotten some sleep.” 

 

Mikleo laughed, nodding. Suddenly, Sorey grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleeve, then wrote his phone number. 

 

“Text me when you’ve gotten some sleep and then we can go from there,” Sorey said when he was finished. “Okay?” 

 

He stared at the bold ink for a moment, then pulled his sleeve back down and said, “Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I was considering on expanding some of the ah... drunken shenanigans that Mikleo gets into, especially the briefly mentioned Cocaine story. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed <3


End file.
